


Permission

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Sequel to Roadside ServiceSquare Filled: Farmer!SamWhen the reader’s car breaks down again, she finds a familiar face who’s willing to help- as long as his brother agrees





	Permission

****

When your car sputters and the engine gives up, you groan and punch the steering wheel. You’re not in the middle of nowhere like the last time this hunk-of-junk died on you, though. Instead, you’re no more than a hundred feet from the driveway of what looks like a farm. Sighing, you get out of the car and walk to the house.

The farm is quiet except for the distant rumble of a tractor, somewhere in a field out of sight. The sun’s almost down, casting gold and shadows all around you. Praying someone’s home, you knock on the front door of the house. Your prayers are answered when you hear a gruff “Just a second” come from inside.

When the door opens, a shiver of arousal shoots through you. Familiar green eyes rake over your body, taking in the tank top and leggings you’re wearing, before settling on your face once more.

“Well, if it ain’t the damsel in distress,” Dean says with a wicked grin, leaning against the door frame. “Never thought I’d see you again.”

You blush deeply, remembering exactly what happened last time you met him.

“What brings you to my door?” he asks, stepping out onto the porch. “Fate? Destiny?”

“My car,” you answer.

He chuckles, low and rough. “Maybe it is fate, then, if the same thing brought you to my own front door…Where’d you break down?”

You gesture toward the road. “Over there.”

“Look at that. Definitely fate, landing you right in my lap.” He winks and you duck your head. “Hey, don’t be shy. I’ll fix you up. Gonna have to wait till the morning, though. If my brother’s okay with it, you can spend the night.”

You give him your sweetest smile, reaching out to tug gently at the hem of his shirt. “That would be amazing. What could I possibly do to thank you?”

Dean’s grin is loose and playful as his hand slides around your waist. “I’m sure I could think of something.”

His lips are just as plush as you remember, warm and soft against your own. You plant on hand on his firm chest, curling the other around the back of his neck. Just his kiss is enough to get you going and it’s no time before you’re hungrily grinding against him.

“Eager beaver,” he teases, turning his head to nip at your earlobe while his hand ventures down the back of your leggings to grab a handful of your lace-covered ass. “Dontcha agree, Sammy?”

You stiffen and turn to see what is absolutely the biggest man you’ve ever met. He’s easily a few inches taller than Dean and solid muscle, in that lean-runner way that belays hidden power. His dimpled grin is deceptively sweet in comparison to his lust-blown pupils and he pushes back some hair that’s escaped his short ponytail.

“You find a stray?” he asks, eyes washing over you in a way that makes you feel naked standing there in front of him.

“Sam, this is Y/n. Her car ran out on her a few weeks back, and, as fate would have it, she broke down again just past the end of the driveway.”

“Y/n…” Your name rolls from his tongue so rich, lush on his lips. It sounds like a sin. “So you’re the roadside princess Dean’s been going on about,” he grins, voice smooth and husky in all the best ways. He takes the porch steps in one leap, boots clunking on the old wood, and offers a hand that’s clearly been busy in the dirt to you. “Sorry I couldn’t clean up a little first.”

“I don’t mind,” you assure him, eyeing the way his sweaty t-shirt clings to his shoulders and chest. “I definitely don’t mind.”

“Sammy here owns the farm,” Dean explains, hand still petting your ass through your panties. “So if you want to stay the night, you’re gonna have to ask him.”

You open your mouth to do just that, but Dean’s finger against your lips stops you as he breaks.

“Ask him nicely, sweetheart,” he clarifies, breath hot on your ear.

You grin and pull away from Dean, approaching Sam with an all too innocent smile. “Sam, may I please spend the night so Dean can fix my car in the morning? I promise I won’t be a burden, and I’d do anything to show my appreciation…”

Batting your eyelashes up at him, Sam’s lips pull back in a serpentine grin. “Anything?” he asks, reaching out to you. His hand lands on the back of your neck, pushing up into your hair. He gives a slight tug that has you craning your neck to look up at him as he steps in and presses his body against yours.

Mouth parted and eyes wide, you nod as best as you can. “Anything.”

Sinking to your knees, Sam’s eyes remain glued to yours as you reach out for his belt.. He leans back against the rail, putting his waist at a bit of a more reasonable level. You work his jeans open, pulling them down his thighs a little. His boxers are clearly meant for men packing more of a punch, but they do nothing to hide the monster in Sam’s pants.

“Damn,” you murmur, rubbing your palm along the length of it, feeling him for the first time. He twitches against your touch and his eyes soften down at you, the two of you breaking character.“My jaw is going to be aching by the end of this, isn’t it?” Your eyes flit to Dean and his lips quirk up, giving you the answer you don’t need.

“Sorry,” Sam mumbles, clearly a little sheepish.

You shake your head, working his boxers down to free his rapidly hardening cock. “Don’t you apologize. Just promise I’ll get this in me in a different way at least once tonight.” You shoot him a wink and suck the head into your mouth.

“Fuck,” Sam gasps, gripping the railing with one hand while the other curls around your head. Slipping back into character, he tightens his hand in your hair and husks, “You’re good at that, baby girl.”

You lift off to smile proudly and mouth along the underside. You don’t realize Dean’s moving until he’s kneeling behind you, hips hot against your ass for a moment before his hand finds its way back into your leggings. He teases your panties to the side and one finger slides between your folds.

“Already so wet for us,” he purrs, pushing your hair back so he can see Sam’s cock disappearing into your mouth. “You like being a little slut, don’t you? Sucking my little brother’s cock out here on the front porch, where anyone could drive by and see you.”

You hum around Sam’s cock, bringing one hand up to brace against his hip while the other circles his thick root. You push your hips down on Dean’s questing fingers, inviting them to push inside you. Dean chuckles and obliges, two fingers stretching you open. You moan and lift up on your knees, arching your back.

“Such a good girl,” Sam encourages, watching Dean push your leggings and panties down as far as they’ll go while you’re still kneeling. His presence leaves your back for a moment, and when he returns, he’s folded up his flannel shirt to give you something to kneel on. “Your mouth feels so good, but if you make me cum, I can’t fuck you.”

“Got it,” you reply, tonguing Sam’s slit. “Tell your brother to get a move on, then.”

“Geez, impatient much?” Dean grumbles, though there’s no real heat in it. He twists his fingers inside you, thumb rubbing your clit. “Gotta kneel down, Sammy, cos this position is not conducive to treating this sweet little pussy right.”

“Conducive,” Sam echoes, already kneeling. “You’ve been in my word-of-the-day calendar again.”

“I like learning.”

“Maybe I’ll get you one of your own, then, so you’ll keep your hands off mine.”

“Hey,” you interrupt, “You both want something to put your hands on, I’m right here, and I still have a lot of thanks to give for you two taking me in for the night.”

“Sorry, sweetheart..how could we forget?” Dean pulls his fingers free. Moments later, the fat head of his cock breaches you and you groan, mouth at the base of Sam’s cock. “That what you’re looking for?”

“Fuck yeah,” you sigh, nuzzling the soft skin of Sam’s balls. “Give it to me, baby.”

“Ask nicely.”

You grin against Sam’s pelvis, sucking a hickey into his skin before purring, “Please, Dean. Want you to fuck me while I suck off your brother- shit.”

Dean does not hold back when he slams into you, filling your needy cunt with one thrust. A wail escapes your lips and soon your body is rocking between the brothers, Dean’s hands on your hips and Sam’s on your head. It takes a lot of concentration to continue to work Sam’s cock, but somehow you pull it off. They’re both so huge, towering over you in the best way, and Dean’s mouth does not. Stop. Moving.

“Such a good little slut,” he’s cooing when you start paying attention to him. “Taking our cocks like a pro. You were made for this, weren’t you?” You whine when he slips one hand around to play with your clit. “Gonna cum for us, sweetheart?”

“Make her cum, Dean,” Sam growls, digging his fingers into your hair.

“Working on it,” Dean snaps. You snort, but it’s all you can manage with a mouth full of cock and Dean’s fingers and cock working you closer and closer to the edge with every second. Your pussy spasms around him. “Yeah, there it is. There you go. Come on, baby girl. Wanna feel you cum on my cock before I fill you up.”

And just the thought of that is enough to send you off the cliff. It’s a good thing you have the two of them to hold you up because you’re definitely not going to be able to hold yourself up. Dean cums a few thrusts later, pushing in deep and filling you. You moan helplessly, reveling in the warmth.

“Fuck, you like that,” Sam observes, loosening his grip on your hair to gently pet your head. “Want me to cum in you too?”

“Please,” you gasp, more than a little breathless as you pant on the side of his cock.

Dean helps you sit up so he can pull off your clothes, and Sam takes the opportunity to kick off his jeans and boxers, using them to create a spot for him to sit without getting splinters in his ass.

“So pretty,” Sam murmurs, huge hands stroking up your torso to cup your breasts. “Look at you. Gonna treat you right, baby girl. Want you to come over here.” He guides you to straddle his lap, back to his chest. His jeans are rough under your knees, but definitely better than the wood of the porch. “There you go. This okay?” You nod and Sam’s broad hand slides up your spine. “Okay. Sink down for me, sweetheart.” You do as he says, and his fingers dig into your hips. “Slow and steady. Look at that, so sloppy and yet still so tight.”

The initial breach stings a little. Dean is not a small man by any means and his very thorough fucking went a long way to relaxing you, but Sam is more than proportionate. He stretches you open in all the best ways.

“Beautiful,” Dean praises, kneeling between Sam’s spread legs so he can get his hands on your body. “Sam’s gonna fuck you good, isn’t he?”

Sam is sitting back, encouraging you to lift up a little. Dean holds you steady with an arm around your waist, his free hand exploring where your pussy is spread wide around his brother’s cock.

“Gonna get down to business anytime soon?” Dean asks, nipping at your throat.

That’s all the encouragement Sam needs. He digs his fingers into your hips and thrust up. You moan, clinging to Dean’s biceps with on hand while the other reaches back to brace against Sam’s chest. You’re the only one fully naked, which shouldn’t be a turn-on, but it definitely is. You dig your fingers into Sam’s t-shirt and hang on for the ride. The position is definitely a workout for him, but he manages to keep a fairly steady pace. Dean’s body is a solid support, which is good because your legs aren’t much use anymore and his fingers on your clit really aren’t helping.

“Wait, c’mere,” Sam says suddenly, pausing just when things are getting good. You whine and he chuckles, pulling you down against his body. He settles one hand on your chest, holding you in place against him so he can really pound your pussy. “There we go. Better?”

You can only moan, arching your body to get him deeper. Dean grins, both hands free now to find all your sweet spots. Sam murmurs filth in your ear while Dean bites at your nipples, quickly bringing you to orgasm once more.

“Gonna cum, baby girl,” Sam growls, as if you couldn’t already tell from the stutter of his hips. “Gonna fill you up. You want that?”

“Uh-huh,” you manage, digging your fingers into his forearm.

“Want you to cum for me one more time. Can you do that? Wanna feel that pretty little pussy spasming around my cock when I cum inside you.”

Between Sam’s words and Dean’s mouth sucking on your clit, your third orgasm hits like a load of bricks. The spurting of Sam’s cock inside you only makes things more intense.

After what feels like forever, Sam shudders through the last of his aftershocks and slips free of your pussy. He sits you up, guiding you into Dean’s arms.

“That’s was amazing,” Dean tells you, pressing soft kisses to your hair.

You give him a lazy smile. “Yeah?”

“C’mon, let’s get you inside for a bath. Wash you up so you can thank us right for taking you in tonight…”

“Damn straight,” Sam agrees, gathering up your abandoned clothes. “After all, we just want to be gracious hosts.” He leans in to kiss you softly, whispering, “You were so good for us.”

You thumb over his cheek and smile. “You two make it easy.”


End file.
